


Gordon Gave 'em To Me

by an_affleck



Series: Batkink [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: Apologies, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Kinky, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Shower Sex, Smut, late night sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_affleck/pseuds/an_affleck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(YN) has had enough of Bruce's empty promises, but luckily enough, he brings home something to get her to forgive him once more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gordon Gave 'em To Me

Bruce opened the bedroom door, expecting to find (YN) still awake, waiting for his return from another late night appeal for help from Lieutenant Gordon. However, the room was dark and quiet. Bruce frowned, trying to catch a glimpse of his girlfriend in the darkness. He pushed the door all the way open so that the lamp from the hallway threw its light on the bed. It was empty. Bruce switched on the lights and frowned at the sight of the bedroom's abandoned state. It was 2 am. Where else would (YN) be other than in bed at this late hour? She had promised to stay up so that the two of them could repeat the fun from a couple of nights ago.

Admittedly, Bruce had promised (YN) he'd be home by midnight, but things got out of hand and he couldn't leave the crime scene. Crime didn't have a timer.

Luckily, Bruce had brought something with him that should make up for his tardiness. But first he had to find (YN).

His first guess was that she had maybe fallen asleep on the couch and he just didn't notice her there on his way up from the Batcave. Bruce decided to go and check, trotting back to the living room.

"(YN)?" Bruce called out, getting a little worried when he found that room empty as well. No reply. He pondered on waking up Alfred. "Maybe she's out with friends," Bruce's inner voice told him and he picked up the telephone that lay on its base station on one of the shelves. After he had dialed her number he could hear her ringtone go off in the distance and followed the sound to its source. It seemed to come from his gym. He shouted (YN)'s name again, wanting to give her a heads-up so that he wouldn't startle her and continued on his way.

When Bruce entered his gym he was astonished to see (YN) furiously launching blow after blow at his punching bag. Her skin glistened with sweat. She was listening to music on her iPod, which explained why she hadn't heard the ringing of her cell.

Bruce smirked, getting an idea. He creeped up on (YN) and placed his hands on either side of her waist. She shrieked and turned around, wanting to throw a punch at the intruder. Bruce quickly caught her wrists but (YN) immediately wrested herself free. She pulled her earbuds out while glaring up at her boyfriend who was still wearing his Batsuit. "What do you think you're doing sneaking up on me like that? Are you out of your mind? Dammit Bruce!" she spat, wiping the smirk right off her lover's face. "Don't you ever do that again!" (YN) added while attempting to give his chest a shove.

Her mad state had taken Bruce completely by surprise and he held up his hands defensively. "Jesus, all right, I get it, it wasn't funny. I'm sorry. Please calm down. I won't do it again," he apologized, but (YN) continued to scowl at him. "If you hadn't meant to upset me you would have come home hours ago, like you promised me," she said, anger laced in her voice. Bruce heaved a sigh, then said, "So that's what this is about? Me not coming home earlier? Come on, you can't seriously be that mad at me."

(YN) clicked her tongue. "Yes, I can! I'm sick of this! I'm sick of you making Gordon your number one priority, Bruce. You said you'd spend more time with me. You promised! What happened to that? I can't see you throughout the day because you're locked up inside that stupid Wayne Tower of yours, and I can't see you at night because you're running after criminals that Lieutenant Incompetent should be able to take care of himself!"

(YN)'s outburst made a crooked smile appear on Bruce's face. "Seriously, Bruce? This isn't funny!" she said in disbelief. "(YN)," Bruce said, his voice dark and a little robotic. "You know that I wouldn't be helping Gordon so much if it wasn't important. You also know that you are my top priority. I will always put you first." (YN) snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Then prove it," she said with challenging raised eyebrows. "With pleasure," Bruce retorted and pulled her body close to his enormous form. (YN) protested and tried to get out of his hold. "Not right now. I'm still mad at you!" she whined. "And I'm all sweaty and gross." Bruce chuckled and pressed his lips to hers. "You'd be either way," he mumbled against her lips. He had a point, but (YN) wanted to stand her ground, although his kiss was pretty persuasive. But if she always gave in to him so easily things would never change. . .

Since (YN) felt even smaller when he was wearing his superhero suit she reached for his cowl and pulled it off his face. An evil thought crossed her mind and she broke their kiss to perform her payback.

(YN) cupped Bruce's cheeks and looked at him lovingly before rubbing at the color underneath his eyes with her thumbs, smearing the black in the process. (YN) laughed triumphantly. "Looks like you need a shower as well," she teased. Too bad Bruce saw right through her scheme, sending her his trademark crooked smile in return. "Let's shower then," he growled and grabbed (YN) by her waist, lifting her up easily like she weighed nothing and threw her over his shoulder. A high-pitched shriek of surprise escaped her lips and she laughed while hammering against his back. "No! Let me down! Bruce!" He carried her upstairs, keeping her still with his tight grip. "Put me down!" (YN) exclaimed even though she had already surrendered from within, just keeping up her struggle for the fun of it all. Bruce smacked her bottom before easing her down once they had arrived in their master bathroom.

Bruce didn't release (YN) from his hold. After he had easily rid her off her clothes, he cornered her inside of the spacious shower, towering over her dangerously. (YN)'s chest heaved from the deep breaths she was taking.

"What are you doing," she asked shakily when Bruce reached behind his back to fetch an item from his utility belt. He produced handcuffs and dangled them in front of her face, wearing a mischievous grin. (YN) gaped at him. "Where did you get those?" she whispered, heat rising to her cheeks. "Gordon gave 'em to me. Told him there was someone I needed to restrain tonight," Bruce said, his grin still edged to his lips. "I think you owe him an apology for calling him incompetent, hm?" (YN) bit her lip and looked to the ground, playing the role he wanted her to play.

"You've been bad, (YN), insulting a man of the law like that," Bruce growled, causing her to gulp. _Uh oh._

He cuffed her wrists while staring at her darkly, a little smirk lingering on his lips. Bruce lowered his head so that he could bring the chain of the handcuffs behind his neck, forcing (YN) to her tiptoes and her naked chest pressed against his bulk body. She looked at him with wild eyes while he took off his heavy suit, amazed at what he was doing while they were standing without any space separating their bodies.

As soon as he had it off, Bruce hooked his arms around (YN)'s thighs to hoist her up. She clung to him with her legs around his waist instinctively to support herself.

Bruce moved until they stood underneath the shower head. He turned on the water and (YN) drew a sharp breath and arched her back, trying to escape the cold stream. Bruce chuckled and spun around so he was hit by the icy water instead. He was used to it and liked it that cold after having spent hours underneath his heavy superhero equipment.

Bruce didn't want to torture (YN) though so he turned the water warm sooner than usually. He turned on his heels again and let the pleasant warmth caress her back. (YN) hummed and let her head fall back, soaking her hair in the stream. Bruce set to nibble on her craned neck and sucked her skin into his mouth, successfully eliciting moans from her.

(YN) brought her head back up, pressing her lips to his in a needy way, while fisting his damp hair. "I almost forgot." Bruce reached up, taking a hold of the chain and ducked, bringing (YN)'s cuffed wrists over her head, all the way up to the shower head where he let her arms dangle from the pole attached to it. She whined because he didn't allow her hands on him. He grinned at her before lowering his gaze. (YN)'s breasts were perked up invitingly, practically begging to be touched. Bruce squirted some body wash onto her chest while keeping her up with an arm underneath her bum. With his spare hand he kneaded and massaged (YN)'s chest, spreading the gel all over her skin.

She had her eyes closed and moaned, her soft cries echoing through the bathroom while he toyed and teased her nipples.

"How's this for an apology?" Bruce purred while rolling one of (YN)'s slippery nipples between his fingers. "Good," she breathed out. "Convincing enough to believe that you come first?" he wanted to know next. (YN) frantically nodded her head, saying, "But I want- aah!" Bruce pinched down hard on her nipple. "More," (YN) finished her sentence. "More, hm? You mean this?" he asked, his hand leaving her chest suddenly.

"N- Oh!" (YN) arched her back, feeling Bruce's sudden intrusion. "Oh god yes," (YN) whimpered while the rattling of the chain and the pole sounded in the bathroom.

Bruce pressed his forehead to (YN)'s, taking a moment to savor the feeling of being buried between her legs. They stood right under the jet of water, and (YN) wasn't sure if she had ever found Bruce more sexy than she did right now with little drops of water running down his face. "Fuck me, Bruce. Don't be gentle," she husked wantonly.

"Anything for you," he mumbled and pulled out of her slowly only to thrust his cock back into her slickness harshly. (YN) cried out loudly, fire pooling low in her abdomen. "Ah! Yes! Mmmh, keep going." Bruce continued to roughly shove their hips together, groaning and cursing. He was holding her up with both of his hands so that he could set a rhythm. The angle from which Bruce was driving his cock in and out of (YN) brought her quickly to orgasm. She moaned his name, holding on to the shower pole tightly, the pressure between her legs begging to be released.

Bruce lost his steady pace slowly as he, too, was about to come.

They shared a long kiss post-orgasm, noses touching, taking in each other's breaths. Bruce lifted (YN) up higher so that she could bring the chain over the shower head. He eased her to her feet gently. "Let's get those off," Bruce said, leaving the shower momentarily to get the keys for the handcuffs. He took them off and (YN) immediately wrapped her arms around his torso.

They stood back under the jet of water and Bruce turned (YN) around so that he could wash her hair. He massaged her head while working the shampoo into her hair. When Bruce was done (YN) washed it out herself so he could take care of his hair as well. He was too tall for his girlfriend to reach. The only time she had washed his hair for him was when they had shared a bath.

(YN) could however lace his body with shower gel which she loved to do. She ran her small hands all over his firm muscles, the gel allowing her palms to glide easily across his skin. Bruce watched her affectionately while she caressed his body.

He pulled (YN) close as the water washed the foam off his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request on Tumblr to write something with handcuffs and decided to pair it with shower sex, oops.


End file.
